


Mirkwood in the moonlight

by amberdessy



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Killi is refered to as Killian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberdessy/pseuds/amberdessy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil likes killian and the feeling is much received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirkwood in the moonlight

Thorin woke up after being attacked by the Orcs, they never even saw it coming. Where was everyone else? Had they lived? He did not know, not yet anyways.  
As his senses came around he could smell the earth, a woodsy smell. It only meant one thing, the Elves. Thorin managed to stand taking in his senses everything was steel, carefully guarded. He walked over to the bars, putting his hand on them just breathing. Now how could he get out of this?  
Just when he was thinking to himself he heard familiar voices from east and west.  
"Are you ok Thorin ?" He heard his dwarf friends ask and immediately he was happy, he thought for sure they would be gone.  
"Where is everyone?" Thorin asked with plenty of hope in his voice.  
"Everyone is fine....as fine as we could be being surrounded by elf shit!" The dwarf replied.  
"Why can I not hear them?" Thorin asked with concern.  
"They are asleep m'lord."  
Thorin for a moment just stared at the adjacent wall.  
"How could they sleep at a time like this?" Thorin asked angrily, mostly at himself for being captured.  
"M'lord, you just woke up after 14 hours of us being here, what should they do just wait around until they fall out?" The dwarf reminded the king.  
"We needn't fight, it will free us no sooner." Thorin defeatedly stated hanging his head.  
"What shall we do m'lord?" The dwarf asked not expecting a reply.  
"Bilbo will come, until then we wait." Thorin's answer was half hearted, he did not even believe it himself. It would take a miracle and they were fresh out.  
They were doomed now.  
The night went on and guards passed by with their armor clinging and clanking.  
Thorin glared at each one that walked by.

Inside the main hall Thandril stood in his silk floor length garb, it was a light blue mixed with gold. He had on several rings but then there was the elvish kings ring that was a beautiful rock. He had his boots on giving a few extra inches to his height and a crown that completed the ensemble. His crown had branches woven with gold, he paced back and fourth waiting for his son and his companion to arrive with news.  
"Father!" His son called as he approached the throne.  
"Legolas, I grew worried." Thandril replied slightly bowing his head as his voice echoed. His voice was smooth and crushing but still so soft. His features said it all. His golden skin had faint scars from previous battles while his eyebrows were thick and excentuated every word he spoke.  
He had his hands clasped behind his back as his son got closer.  
"I know father and I am sorry ." Legolas apologized bowing his head.  
Thandril stood still gazing at him asking,  
"Where is your companion?"  
"She is here, just wounded so she went to get healed first." Legolas answered his father still with his head hung.  
"How bad?" Thandril had to ask, he knew his son loved her and the fact he had not raised his head yet only told him that he was hiding sadness and frustration.  
Thandril gently lifted Legolas's face with the tip of his index finger and middle finger. He raised his head until Legolas stood as tall as him.  
"She is a strong woman, she will make it yet to fight another moon by your side." Thandril encouraged his son.  
Hearing those words from his father meant everything to him he had never been too fond of her, she was just a low elf but she was strong and powerful.  
His father wanted him to wed a high elf not a common, but she wasn't common.  
Not to Legolas.  
Thandril stood there very stoic waiting for his sons strength to return.  
"Thank you father, you are a wise king, thank you for your shared wisdom."  
Legolas told his father.  
They stared at each other for another moment.  
"You should be at her side, she will warm to you." Thandril encouraged once more.  
Legolas's eyes lit up.  
"Thank you father." Legolas appreciated him turning on heel and briskly walking to the hall for healing.  
Legolas left the hall quickly and again Thandril was standing by himself, his mind turning to what to do with the dwarfs.  
Since Thorin had rejected his proposal for an alliance he had to use other methods.  
He paced contiplating what could be done as he ran fingers through his long silk strands of golden hair.  
Thandril walked down to the dungeon, he walked up to the two guards asking if there were any changes, they had no news to report.  
Thandril spoke with his two most fitting guards informing them of their task.  
The guards were to take them two at a time in separate areas and interrogate them for any information that could be considered useful.  
This tactic worked, especially if they saw each other beaten, the one would cave fearing for death of his mate.  
Thandril informed the guards to not kill them they might be needed later.  
The guards understood and carried on, if they worked in groups of two they would have six sessions but that left one.  
The guards went straight to work. Busting in the cell they grabbed two of dwarfs the others screaming trying to keep them in.  
Thorin feared for them, the elves always had ways of making people talk.  
They looked kind and sweet but they were vicious and brutal.  
Screaming could be heard from the area they were taken to. The other dwarfs cringed for their impending fate. They tried not to think, it would be reaching them soon enough.

Bilbo reached a hall after walking for hours trying to find a way out that he could manage with everyone. He cased around the corners trying to conceal himself, for the most part it was easy. He came to another stone area where he could hear two elves speaking to each other. He could tell it was friendly.  
Bilbo aligned his back against the wall exhaling not sure how he would get passed them, 'but what if one had the keys to the cells? ' He thought to himself.  
As he was thinking his fingers slipped into his vest pocket feeling the cold shape of the sphere that could completely conceal him.  
He opened his eyes pulling it out of his pocket looking at it hearing hissing voices of uncertainty as he slipped it on.  
Everything was now wavy in his vision he saw things differently . He moved in between the guards being unseen but could not locate the keys.  
The voices were getting louder then the guards got closer.  
He tried to stay on point but the voices got louder, he decided to hide and remove the ring.  
As he hid the guards walked over to where he was hiding, he stayed completely still trying not to make any noise, he had to think of something and quick.

Knock! Knock! Was heard at the door to Thandril's throne room.  
"Come!" he answered quickly hoping they had news.  
The guards walked into the room bowing there heads while Thandril closed his book and stopped pacing.  
"M'lord, we have nothing to report other than the dwarfs aren't talking." The guard informed the now flustered king.  
"How many are left to question?" Thandril asked the guard.  
"Only one but he is a halfling, I'm not sure why he is with them but he is the only one left so that's why we are here." the guard explained.  
Thandril stood tall with his hands behind his back and eyes closed.  
"Bring him to me." He commanded.  
"Yes m'lord." the guards replied and were now gone.  
Thandril went back to his pacing and reading in anticipation of the halflings arrival, why was he there?  
He would soon find out.

The guards arrived at the cell to grab Killian, they opened the cell door grabbing him by the collar and putting chains on him.  
"Where are you taking him?!" Thorin yelled in fury, hurting from what the guards had done to him earlier.  
All of the dwarfs feared for what would happen to him, he was the last to get interrogated and Thorin feared for his sons life.  
Killian went quietly not saying a word, the guards walked him down a long hallway. They finally reached the throne room doors and they knocked.  
When they heard Thandril's voice they opened the door.  
They walked the prisoner up to Thandril staring at him being still.  
He looked across the room at the man not sure if he was a dwarf, the man was gorgeous. Dark hair, deep brown eyes with tan skin and a muscular form.  
"Leave us." Thandril commanded to the guards.  
"Aye." They replied leaving quickly.  
As the guards left, Thandril studied the man, he was taller and cleaner than the rest, with stubble, no beard to be seen.  
"Why have you come here." Thandril asked calmly.  
"Thorin wants to reclaim our home, to be king. It's his birth right." Killian replied.  
"That was easy, why wouldn't the others tell us this?" Thandril questioned.  
"I am the last, the information will be discovered eventually." Killian added.  
"You are all sentenced to rot in the cells of the ground for your actions, have you anything to say on the matter." Thandril said cooly like asking for water.  
Killian looked at the man seeing how beautiful he was he must have a heart.  
"Please...have mercy." Killian asked scared for his friends and family.  
"Why should I have mercy, what's in it for me? I would let you all go but the crimes have been COMMITED." Thandril exclaimed.  
"Sir, is there nothing I can do to sway you?" Killian pleaded.  
"No, there is not." Thandril said flatly.  
"I will do anything to see them freed, even pay with my own life." Killian tried once more.  
"Your life is no longer yours to bargain with, besides why is it so important to you?" Thandril stopped in front of the man asking.  
Killian looked towards the ground hesitant to answer.  
"Is there nothing you wouldn't do for your father?" He asked .  
This took Thandril by surprise, he did not know they were related.  
"Thorin is your father?" Thandril observed.  
"Yes. Please let them go, I will do anything." Killian stated.  
"You have nothing I want." Thandril added once more.  
"I will be your servant forever, the son of your enemy will be your personal servant, is that not great in its own?" Killian explained.  
Thandril got closer to the man, now breathing the same air.  
Killian immediately got a rush being so close to the king, his long hair smelled like the Forrest, soft features but had a voice that could tear down armies of orc's.  
"I don't have a need for another servant." Thandril told the man.  
"What about another need, maybe for a companion?" Killian persuaded.  
Thandril knew he secretly wanted another companion he was lonely.  
"Go on." Thandril was interested in what he had to say.  
"I do not see Legolas's mother around nor do I see anyone in your courtship,  
I would willingly fill that space." Killian continued as he stared up at the man who was a foot taller than him.  
"Legolas's mother passed on 588 years this past moon, I have no need for a companion." Thandril said with a heavy heart now thinking of the woman.  
"No need for a companion who will do anything, willingly that you desired?" Killian tried to make it sound inviting almost whispering.  
"Servants don't do anything willingly because they want to, it's always out of fear." Thandril leaned down to the mans face quickly getting tired of him.  
Killian knew this would take some convincing, he would have to act fast.  
"M'lord, I will do anything no matter how depraved or low, and I will like it I promise,I can show you, in exchange for their freedom." Killian pursued.  
"Do you truly know what you are proposing?" Thandril asked now intrigued at the thought.  
Killian began to regret his decision but he couldn't bring himself to back out, he was struck at first sight he wanted this he knew it.  
Killian got close to Thandril's lips whispering,  
"I would be delighted if you would have me, anyway you wanted...I will be yours no matter what." Killian was turning himself on, the man was not bad looking and he had nothing back at the village so why not do this if it meant everyone getting out and what they want.  
"You don't even know if you'll like this exchange." Thandril added, now not even caring if the man knew or not. To him killian was a delicate creature to be his.  
Killian pressed his body to him, lips almost touching his.  
"You have my submission m'lord, I can make you believe I love every minute of it, should I start to waver but I don't think that will happen." Killian said touching the ends of the Elf's hair.  
Thandril stared into the mans eyes searching for any lies, he could not find the one, he saw lust, desire and need but no lies. Killian was giving himself to the man truly.  
He wanted him now, both of them were warm with desire for each other, keeping each others gaze examining every feature and flaw.  
Thandril wanted him, he was his .  
"Guards!" Thandril called, Killian now scared that it was over he failed.  
"Yes?" they replied.  
" Bring me the prisoners, all of them." Thandril commanded.  
The guards left the room and Thandril turned his sigh back to Killian.  
"I accept your bargain, if you cross me I will kill you ." Thandril informed him, clasping his long hand around killian's throat.  
"I plan to live a long life but nothing is certain, like I said I give myself to you, it's yours now to take" killian said looking into the mans eyes, honestly enjoying the moment.  
Thandril brought a hand up to killian's hair tucking it behind his ear.  
"Mine, forever." Thandril commented.  
Killian leaned in closer touching the hand around his throat inhaling the mans scent.  
"Yours completely, mentally, physically and intimately." Killian spoke and it sounded like silk in Thandril's ears.  
The comment made Thandril immediately want him, he kept searching for a lie but Killian was genuinely giving himself away.  
They gazed at one another for several moments before they were startled by loud shouts and the doors opening.  
Thandril retracted his hand disappointing killian.  
The guards brought the prisoners fourth and then stopped when they got inside.  
"I have summoned you because you are free to go." Thandril said as they were unshackled by the guards.  
"And what of Killian?" Thorin angrily asked.  
"Your son, has offered me a lovely deal that I cannot let go." Thandril stated.  
Thorin stared in horror at Killian not knowing what to think.  
"He has offered that the son of my enemy to be my servant for the rest of his days in exchange for all of your meaningless lives." Thandril's voice echoed.  
"Killian n.." Thorin was cut off by his son.  
"It is done father, finish what you started. There is nothing for me at the village and I like it here so it's a win win. Besides before everyone was going to die." Killian explained.  
"You may all now leave, thank you for being our humbled guests." Thandril said anxious to play with his new toy.  
They all slowly backed out wanting to take Killian but what was done was done there was nothing they could do.  
The doors slammed closed behind them leaving Thandril and Killian alone now.  
Thandril took his chains off just by waving his hand, they dropped.  
Killian rubbed his wrists walking over to Thandril.  
"What is my first task m'lord?" Killian asked.  
Every time he said that it sent jolts of pleasure through Thandril's body, he said it with such want.  
Thandril turned around just staring down at the man.  
"Surprise me..you made promises..now, deliver." Thandril told the man expecting him to back out.  
Killian nodded he was standing in front of the man, he looked up at him kneeling on both knees before him.  
"I said I would do anything you wanted, any suggestions?" killing asked knowing what was to come.  
Thandril got excited just seeing him kneel, he really was submissive. He extended his hand with the ring on it, hanging it in front of his face.  
Killian grabbed Thandril's hand closing his eyes saying,  
"Your majesty, I pledge my unwavering allegiance in every way imaginable to you....my king....should he be so gracious to have me." Killian's words shot straight through Thandril.  
Killian brought his lips to Thandril's ring kissing it passionately.  
Thandril moved his hand along killian's jawline and his eyes fluttered open just gazing at his master.  
"I will have you, forever." Thandril said in a serious tone.  
"It is my pleasure to serve you, may I?" Killian asked.  
"You may." Thandril replied.  
Killian was at eye level of Thandril's waist, he parted his garb staring up at him seeing his excitement through his pants.  
He unbuckled the front with his lips and slid the zipper down with his teeth, Thandril's erection was hanging in front of his face.  
'Its showtime.' Killian thought to himself.  
Thandril brought his hand to the top of killian's head staring at him.  
Killian's eyes were hungry but not as much as his want was for his new king.  
Still locking eyes with Thandril he slid his lips over the shaft slowly bobbing his head.  
Thandril stayed quiet and let the man work, he had a lot of stamina.  
Killian took his cock deep into his throat feeling his head passed his uvula, the sticky precum in the back of his throat.  
Killian kept sucking, he grabbed Thandril hips and closed his eyes sucking on him hard.  
Thandril almost moaned aloud, the man was good. Killian wanted Thandril to take his mouth, he placed his hand over Thandril's that was placed at the back of his own head and moved very slow.  
Thandril wanted him to speed up but was curious to see what he was going to do. Killian put a little force on his hand trying to show him it was ok.  
He went excruciatingly slow and Thandril was getting angry, he thrust inside of killian's mouth making him moan, letting go of his hand.  
Thandril knew what was going on, maybe he liked it like that.  
He held onto the back of killian's hair and slowly fucked his mouth while Killian was still sucking.  
Killian was sending vibrations around Thandril's cock making him want more, he pushed harder into killian's mouth forcing his cock in all the way.  
Killians nose was pressed firmly against Thandril's blonde curls.  
Thandril pulled him back by his hair forcing his face forward back onto his shaft. Thandril was enjoying himself.  
Killian let himself be worked by the man, they locked eyes as killian's mouth was used. Thandril was getting close.  
Killian's mouth was wet and hot, he forced himself hard trying to get the man to back out but he was clearly enjoying himself.  
Killing reached between his own legs to squeeze himself ,Thandril twisted his hand in his hair gripping hard while forcefully choking him unexpectedly with his erection.  
"Oh no, I did not tell you, you could touch yourself." Thandril enjoyed the sight of him with a cock lodged in his throat being denied his pleasure while servicing his master.  
Killian removed his hand and pushed his body closer to his master for friction.  
He slipped his cock in and out of killian's wanting mouth as he suckled on him.  
The grip in his hair got tighter making Killian moan around his member.  
Thandril was almost there, his thrusts more frantic, he forced his hips forward and killian's head to meet his thrusts, cock slipping further down his esophagus each time.  
Killian knew he was about to cum, he could feel his penis throbbing in his mouth.  
He grabbed his hips tight, holding them close so he cold not move and he tongued his slit sucking hard.  
Thandril pulled his hair harder forcing his mouth, he began to cum while Killian tongued him.  
Thandrils lock was iron, his cock was fully sheathed in killian's mouth as he pumped his cum directly down his throat.  
He thrusts a few more times making sure he got all of it, Killian was happy to oblige licking all of the substance from him, sucking on the tip for any extra of the hot fluid.  
Killian released his cock stuffing it back into his pants, Thandril grabbed his hands before he could buckle his pants raising him up staring into his eyes.  
"That won't be necessary." He stated Killian knowing there is more.  
He stood him up and was walking them to the bed chamber, it was only a few steps.  
Thandril opened the door and the room was huge. Thandril turned to killian shutting the door. He put his hands on each side of his face staring at him, gazing into the spherical pools kissing him for the first time.  
Killian leaned into the kiss, his hands sliding down Thandril's very slim waist.  
Thandrils lips were like satin, so soft and gentle, killian's were a little puffy from previous activities. They turned their heads for better access, eyes closed breathing heavy they were practically fused together with how close they were.  
Thandril could taste himself in Killian's mouth, it was sweet and warm inside, he slipped his tongue in exploring.  
Killian moaned into the kiss now moving his hands to Thandril's hair, locking his fingers through the golden strands. Killian slipped his tongue passed Thandril's enjoying the woodsy taste of him . Their tongues moved along each others, turning their heads once more Thandril took control with his tongue. Killian swore he could feel it in his throat it was so long. Killian wanted more, so much more.  
Thandril kissed him breathlessly his thumbs on each side of his face grazing over his cheeks. He opened his eyes slowly retracting his lips pressing his forehead to killian's, rubbing his skin across his exhaling aloud.  
Killian moved his temple up and down along Thandrils', softly breathing still playing in his hair.  
"You kiss with such love and passion for someone you just met." Thandril stated moving his lips to killian's neck.  
"You are beautiful m'lord, I cannot help myself." killian moaned, enjoying the hot kisses Thandril was placing on his skin.  
"These clothes will not do, you are never to wear them again." Thandril commanded.  
Killian acknowledged his order by a silent whimper when Thandril grabbed his top slicing a long slit down the back, peeling it off his skin.  
Killian unbuckled his pants slipping them off , undressing in front of Thandril, he stood there arms folded while killian removed his boots killian stood shoulders back standing there proudly, completely exposed.  
Thandril closed the distance between them, killian stared up at him fully excited.  
Thandril's hand grazed across the back of his, he twined his fingers along killian's.  
His other hand touching his chin and jaw just exploring the mans face, which was now flushed.  
"It's time for me to bathe, would you care to join me?" Thandril asked the man.  
Killian opened his eyes not realizing he had closed them.  
"Yes, master." killian replied huskily.  
Thandril enjoyed those words, the man was remarkable. He led killian to the bathing room by his hand.  
"Leave us." Thandril commanded.  
The servants left the room. Killian stepped to the edge of the steps looking down.  
It was a large in ground box bath, it could fit 12 people easily.  
Thandril lifted their hand's as killian stepped into the bath, turning to look at him.  
Killian sat there staring up at Thandril.  
"I will return." Thandril stated kissing his hand and walking away.  
The doors closed and killian was alone, honestly he liked it here. He was living like royalty and Thandril was gorgeous, he truly wanted this.  
He sat there just rubbing the water over himself, the water came up to his chest.  
There was hardly any light, just the candles on the corner reflecting light on the water.  
The doors opened and Thandril came in closing the door behind him. He stepped to the edge, he had a robe on with no shoes. He locked eyes with killian as he touched the ribbon in the front. Killian gulped, he was waiting to see his body in anticipation.  
Thandril released the knot he peeled the satin robe off his shoulders letting the fabric pool at his feet, just standing there for a moment.  
He was wearing nothing, not even his crown. Killian's heart was beating so fast, Thandril's long hair cascaded own his frame. He had creamy skin with a perfectly toned frame. You could see every muscle completely defined.  
The candle light only made the scene better. Physically killian looked stronger, he had larger muscles but he knew Thandril would win.  
Killian stood and moved to the edge of the bath, holding his hand up inviting him in.  
Thandril gently placed his hand in killian's and stepped down into the water. They gazed once more at each other, drinking in the sight.  
Thandril led him to the corner with the soaps and oils, killian grabbed a large cloth dipping it in the water and gliding it across Thandril's back., then across his front.  
His hair was in the water, Thandril grabbed a small wooden bowl dipping it in water then letting it flow through his hair, the beads sliding down his body as he washed his golden locks.Killian continued to bathe Thandril silently, rinsing water over his shoulders leaving kisses and words of appreciation in its wake.  
"Beautiful."*kiss*"graceful."*kiss*"elegance."*kiss*"perfection." his words made Thandril's heart flutter, his cheeks were a light scarlet and he was glad the man was behind him so he could not see.  
Killian loved his body, he ran his hands all over mapping his frame. Thandril slowly turned around, now using the bowl to cup water over his hair washing him.  
"Killian?" Thandril asked while putting oils in the mans hair scrubbing with his fingernails.  
"Yes master?" killian replied his eyes closed enjoying the feeling.  
"Have you courted anyone before?" Thandril asked the man after seeing his young features.  
"No m'lord." killian replied once more.  
Thandril was shocked, the man knew how to do things but never actually did them, it was curious.  
"I can perform for you, you won't even know the difference." killian added.  
"Oh. I'm sure you could." Thandril replied now done washing his hair.  
They were both clean now just looking at each other standing centimeters apart.  
Thandril kissed killian on his cheek and moved past him , stepping out of the bath and slipping his robe back on.  
Smiling warmly at killian who was still in the bath just looking at him.  
Thandril opened the door and went into his bed chamber to wait for killian.  
Killian stood up and grabbed a fluffy gold robe and put it on, the fabric was so delicate he almost ripped the ties on it.  
He walked over to the door opening it, Thandril was standing on the side of the bed with his robe half off rubbing oils onto his neck and shoulders.  
Killian walked over and sat on the bed beside where Thandril was standing, letting him finish his routine. He stared at the floor nervous, not really knowing what to expect, he was an elf.  
The room smelled like flowers and there were candles lit lighting the room, it was the evening.  
Thandril turned around slipping his robe off standing before killian naked.  
Killian swallowed, hands shaky. Thandril grazed his knuckles across his cheek while killian closed his eyes leaning into the touch bringing his hand to Thandril's. He could see killian's nervousness, he bent down kissing him.  
Killian returned the kiss griping onto his hand slowly laying on the bed.  
His head was resting on the pillows as Thandril pressed his entire body along killian's. Thandril moved his hand lower to killian's neck feeling his pulse then moving to his shoulders opening his robe.  
He broke the kiss gazing at killian who was breathing aloud, his eyes glazed over.  
Thandril reached between them touching killian's manhood earning a moan from the man. Thandril smiled, the man was so sensitive. He stroked several times now kissing him again their bodies were so close to each others.  
The air was heavy and the candles were barely lighting the room.  
Thandril could feel killian getting too excited so he removed his hand eliciting a whimper from him.  
Thandril leaned up on his knees staring at killian.  
"Turn over." Thandril commanded.  
Without hesitation killian did as he was told, once he was face down Thandril removed his robe now they were both naked.  
Thandril was straddling his buttocks while he had his hands under the pillow just laying there waiting for further instruction.  
Thandril leaned over killian grabbing a glass bottle from the side of the bed.  
He rested back on his knees pouring some liquid down killian's spine. His eyes drifted shut as Thandril massaged his back, it felt so good he never had a king massage him before.  
Thandril put his whole body into it making sure he was comfortable, he was kneading the knots in his shoulders squeezing his ribs.  
He rubbed his neck while gripping his shoulders hard working out all the kinks.  
Killian was about to fall asleep he had never felt so good.  
Thandril's thumbs moved in a circle on the small of his back, his hands went lower and he slipped two fingers into killian's entrance. He gasped lifting his head.  
"Relax." Thandril whispered.  
Killian lowered his head a little his mouth open while Thandril retracted his fingers slowly to only thrust them back in. Killian moaned and Thandril was ready right when he heard the noise.  
Thandril continued to massage his neck while preparing him. He separated his fingers inside the man opening him more, killian gripped his pillow trying not to make too much noise. Thandril added another finger pouring more oil onto his hand, slipping his fingers in and out to make the transition easier.  
Killian raised himself slightly trying to get more of Thandril , it started to feel really good. Killian bit his lower lip still holding onto the pillow.  
Thandril watched the man beneath him he could tell by his movements he was now enjoying himself.  
"Feels well no?" Thandril asked knowing the answer.  
Killian raised his head to answer.  
"Yea-uuuuh!" He said in shock. When he started to speak Thandril forced his fingers hard causing him to cry out. Killian lowered his head onto the pillow.  
Thandril was very ready and now so was killian, Thandril moved to the left side of killian in a spooning position. He grabbed killian's face which was now very red and flushed and began to kiss him deeply.  
Thandril grabbed his leg laying it over his and aligned his cock at killian's entrance. Thandril had his hand on killians hip with his other under killian's neck, rubbing it while kissing him.  
Thandril's cock was positioned slowly sliding inside of killian, his eyes opened and so did Thandril's, just looking at him not releasing their kiss still sheathing himself in killian.  
Killian was making muffled noises into the kiss, his lips broke from Thandril's.  
"Uuhh, oh oh my." He stated his chest heaving, he could not get enough air.  
Thandril pressed his forehead to killian's temple, their eyes closed.  
He was now fully inside of the man, they did not move or say a word for what seemed like hours. Just breathing.  
Thandril moved his hand gripping killian's manhood stroking him slowly, killian pressed his face into the pillow griping it hard while the man serviced him.  
His body was twisted, his chest pressed to the mattress and his left leg swung over Thandril's body while laying halfway on his side.  
Thandril's body was perfectly aligned with his, he continued to stroke killian listening to him mewl into the pillow still hiding his face, he smiled and pulled his cock halfway out slowly sliding it back in.  
Killian was on fire the double sensation felt so good, Thandril lifted his head to where he was looking back at him, he wanted to see his face.  
"I want to hear your moans of pleasure." Thandril stated sliding his cock back into killian's tight entrance.  
Killian's mouth was parted, he had a slight sheen of sweat over his body and his eyes were half lidded.  
His head fell back when Thandril started rubbing his neck, he picked up the speed now pulling out and thrusting back in while pumping his erection a little harder.  
Killian started moaning feeling the pressure inside and outside.  
"Look at me killian." Thandril commanded.  
When he said his name it was with lust and power, killian's eyes popped open he had no choice but to listen, when he said his name like that it made him hotter.  
Thandril was searching his features watching his face while he made love to him. He went slower trying to make the moment last for them both.  
Thandril's blond hair was splayed across killian's body, they looked into each others eyes, both of their mouths slightly open, killian moaning at the sensation of being filled and stroked.  
"Describe it to me." Thandril's words were like silk in his ear.  
Killian was not sure he heard him correctly he was lost in the passion.  
"Wha?" killian asked trying to focus on the words not the sex.  
Thandril lowered his lips to killian's thrusting slower, stroking slower he whispered across his lips.  
"Describe the feeling of this, the sensations." Thandril repeated his request.  
Killian tried to focus and not moan aloud, Thandril went slightly faster gripping him slightly harder making each thrust a little deeper.  
"It's...uhm..it's a-lot, it's warm." killian moaned the man intentionally toying with him.  
"Go on." Thandril purred in his ear.  
"The...Thick..it's fulfilling...." killian moaned once more closing his eyes.  
"Look at me killian." Thandril commanded again.  
Killian looked at him feeling very very hot to the touch.  
"What else." Thandril asked smiling while pumping his cock in time with his thrusts, touching him hard.  
"It..it hurts....in a good way....good...oh it's good....oh gods don't stop...your hand is so tight around me." killian was gasping for air trying to speak.  
"And?" Thandril was enjoying himself the man was in pieces barely making full sentences, he's never had so much fun.  
Thandril started to thrust harder inside of killian making him cry out.  
"Keep going killian." Thandril said In a serious tone, slipping his finger over the slit of his penis slamming inside of killian's body over and over again.  
"You're...big...inside me it's big...it's a lot of....of uhm.....oh god the stuff it's....a lot of stuff...I can't..." killian moaned his mind was fuzzy he was close to cumming.  
"Yes you can killian." Thandril commanded louder pushing deeper inside of killian's body still stroking him hard, holding his neck forcing killian's gaze.  
Thandril was close himself, killian's tight walls were beginning to contract around him, he fucked him harder pushing in as hard as he could giving the man all of his length.  
"I'm....I'm..." killian moaned trying to stay focused his pleasure building.  
"What, tell me what is it?" Thandril wanted to hear him beg for it.  
"Oh gods please, give me more master I want more please." killian said begging Thandril for what he yearned for.  
"Oh I will , I know you want it." Thandril whispered driving harder into his hole.  
Killian's legs were shaking, Thandril's cock was deep inside of him he withdrew all the way slamming back inside making killian see spots in his vision.  
"Speak slave what else!" Thandril frantically ordered.  
"Oh god your cock...it's hitting something...inside....I'm..I'm close master." killian all but yelled, his muscles tightening, hearing Thandrils moans in his ear almost getting him there. Thandril sucked hard on his neck knowing he was about to start cumming any second.  
Killian moaned incoherently feeling the thick cock pound his insides, Thandril's thrusts were faster they were both teetering on the edge.  
Thandril sunk his teeth into killian's neck stroking his cock hard fucking him deep. Killian's eyes popped open not expecting it, it sent him straight over the edge. He started shaking and completely tightened around Thandril's cock.  
"Oh god!" killian screamed while cumming onto the bed thrusting into Thandril's hand. His orgasm was incredible he felt everything at once.  
Thandril growled feeling his walls drawing him deeper he thrust hard into killian spilling his seed, filling the man completely with his hot cum.  
The taste of killian's blood was amazing to Thandril, it assaulted his senses made him feel intoxicated.  
Killian moaned in his final throws of his orgasm feeling Thandril's hand still around his member while he was buried inside of him, he felt Thandril spill his essence but did not move in fact it turned him on.  
Thandril licked the wound thrusting a few more times inside killian before pulling completely out.  
Killian rolled over, seeing Thandril laying on his side they were now face to face, their chests touching.  
Thandril leaned down and kissed killian sweetly. Killian brought his hand up to Thandril's hair, he was fascinated by it.  
Their lips parted and killian rested his head against Thandril's chest starting to drift off to sleep, he was exhausted. He grabbed some of Thandril's hair kneading it between his fingers.  
Thandril smiled, he was sated. He rubbed the curve of the mans hip then up to his shoulders and neck, seeing the mans eyes slowly close he knew it wouldn't be long before he was dozing.  
Thandril pulled the covers from his side of the bed and laid them over killian's frame.  
A few moments later and killian was off to sleep, Thandril held him close. For some reason he felt a kindness for the man. He had not felt anything for anyone in a long time.  
Killian was beautiful when he was sleeping, he was shorted but his muscles were bigger, his hair was long and thick, his stubble was soft and he was gentle.  
Thandril kissed him on the forehead still holding him close he lowered his head smelling the mans hair, his eyes drifted shut and he began to sleep listening to the soft breathing below him.

The morning came, light shining through the window.  
Killian began to stir, he opened his eyes slowly the light burning his eyes.  
He lifted his head slightly to see Thandril laying on his back, he looked like a statue, so perfect.  
Killian sat up in bed resting his back against the long golden bars that went up to the ceiling.  
He had some of the sheet covering his waist and he just rested there waiting for Thandril to wake up.  
He looked down at the man, he started to move. Thandril rolled over putting his arm around killian's waist resting his face against his hip.  
It made killian feel butterflies, the man was loving and sweet nothing like his father had mentioned but they probably weren't sharing a bed so there's that.  
Killian hesitantly put his hand through Thandril's hair not wanting to wake him.  
He ran his fingers along the trails of his neck and jaw line, Thandril began to stir, it made killian happy.  
Killian finger combed his long golden strands as he came around.  
He looked up at killian, seeing him smile with red cheeks made him smile.  
He sat up slowly so they were looking at each other.  
Thandril was in front of killian and he began to examine the wound on his neck making sure it was healing.  
"How did you sleep?" Thandril asked killian.  
"It was well, how was yours? " He replied.  
"Fine." Thandril replied.  
He finished examining his wound now just rubbing his fingers over the mark then to killian's face.  
Instinctively killian's eyes fluttered closed rubbing his face along Thandril's long fingers.  
Thandril was directly in front of killian just centimeters apart, he rubbed his fingers along killian's lips, killian sucked on his fingers.  
He brought his hand up to hold Thandril's so he could give each finger equal attention, Thandril was getting hard just watching him.  
Killian opened his eyes just looking into his while suckling the digits, Thandril's heart rate picked up.  
He swung his thigh over killian's waist straddling his lap with the sheet around his waist , his long hair gliding around the both of them.  
Thandril looked down at killian pressing his forehead to killian's, his fingers were still in his mouth. He lifted his hand so killian was looking up at him.  
Thandril put his hands on both sides of killian's face and kissed him deeply.  
He gave everything into the kiss, their bodies were so close. Thandril was grinding his manhood against killian's eliciting a moan from the smaller man.  
They moved their heads in different directions trying to get better access.  
Thandril broke the kiss just bitting on killian's lips, their eyes were closed just giving into passion. Killian put his hands on Thandril's back side rubbing his ass through the sheet. Thandril bit and sucked on killian's lips touching his forehead against his and mind linked with him.  
Killian didn't know what was happening he tensed up not moving, sensing his fear Thandril flooded his thoughts with the knowledge of a mind link, while now rubbing his hands along his neck kissing him again keeping his hold.  
The flashes went across killian's mind in an instant, he was overwhelmed with information and emotions.  
He let his mind go and began to relax knowing what was going on. He felt Thandril's loneliness now turned into happiness and affection.  
It felt like air in his head, Thandril completed the link now just lazily kissing him.  
"Oh my." killian thought to himself.  
Without breaking their kiss Thandril thought,  
"There are not enough words in the world for proper description."  
Killian's eyes shot open," How did he speak while we are kissing?"  
"The link will be open for several moments." Thandril thought out loud.  
He was speaking directly to Killian's mind.  
"I think I'm in love." killian thought to himself.  
Thandril didn't think a word just kept kissing the man feeling his tongue, tasting the insides of killian's mouth.  
He ground his hips hard against killian's crotch, killian broke the kiss moaning aloud.  
"My wife was my only love until now." Thandril whispered into killian's ear.  
Killian knew he was telling the truth, he saw everything the man was an open book. Thandril raised on his knees, rubbing his hole against the tip of killian's cock. Killian moaned throwing his head back.  
Thandril rested his entrance on top of killian's erection not moving, slick with precum he whispered.  
"This I give to you my love." He spoke those words sheathing himself on killian's body.  
Killian rested his hands on Thandril's ass again just rubbing it now kissing him.  
Thandril had his hands in killian's hair, not moving trying to get adjusted.  
They broke their kiss just gazing at each other. Killian was thrown for a loop, he was fucking the king, is this how he treated servants? No of course not he saw for himself.  
"Oh gods, what does it feel like for you." Thandril asked, he wanted to know everything.  
"Mmm it's ohh it's good." killian remarked Thandril was insatiable, he couldn't think straight the man made him feel Intoxicated.  
Thandril moved slightly making killian moan, he got close to his ear huskily breathing.  
"Please explain it to me." Thandril begged, enjoying the feeling of being filled by another man.  
He rested his face in the crook of killian's neck lifting his body slowly then lowering himself back onto his cock.  
"Warm...always so warm." killian commented moving his hands to Thandril's hips.  
Thandril kept a steady pace moaning against his neck, the mans cock was pulsing inside of him, they were both close but just started.  
He rubbed his hands over killian's shoulder blades.  
"You're so thick killian." Thandril explained riding the man .  
Killian started to lift his hips in time with Thandril lowering his trying to meet his ride with a thrust.  
They picked up the speed, Thandril rolled his hips hard wanting more of the man if that was possible.  
Killian used his hands to lift and then slam the man back down onto his cock. He was enjoying this, the king wanted to be serviced.  
He put his hand on the back of Thandril's neck thrusting up hard into him hearing him let out a chocked cry as he bounced in the mans lap letting himself be taken.  
"Tell me, please." Thandril begged once more.  
"Oh god your so tight." killian replied trying to make him happy, it was hard to think while he was fucking him.  
Thandril flipped his hair back, he arched into the man feeling the spot killian mentioned the night before not knowing what it was making him moan.  
He rode him harder trying to make him hit the spot again.  
"Oh give me more, please more." Thandril kept on, he wanted everything, he was shaking read to cum. His hips moved in a rapid pace, feeling the large cock inside him.  
Killian was in love with this, the king was begging him for more. He grabbed him with force and slammed his body down holding him in place just thrusting up in to him repeatedly.  
"How do you feel?" Thandril moaned.  
"Like taking your body everyday." killian growled trying to now hurt the man, he wanted to feel and he was going to make it happen.  
"You like having me on top or inside ?" Thandril moaned.  
Killian was feeling feral, he grabbed him hard fucking him ruthlessly, there were no more titles no one was king right now it was just sex, dirty hardcore sex.  
"I just want to tear your body to shreds." killian growled gripping him hard.  
"Oh god I want you too." Thandril moaned aloud.  
Killian came with a shuddering force inside of Thandril, spilling his seed deep in his body. He closed his eyes the moans were driving him mad. Thandril just kept riding him like nothing happened.  
Killian was sated and very sensitive. He tried to slow down but obviously Thandril was not finished. Killian tried to slow down the pace with his hands but Thandril removed them from his hips and pinned them above his head.  
Killian felt the cold steel rails of the bed on the backs of his hands.  
"Nows your chance to tear me apart lover." Thandril breathed in his ear.  
Killian moaned he was on the verge of cumming again, Thandril was moving so fast. His hips ground down on his cock hard he could feel the slick cum being used for lubricant in Thandril's game.  
He rolled his hips forward kissing him deeply grinding his swollen cock against his abs searching for release wanting it only by anal stimulation.  
"It feels so good." Thandril moaned in between kisses.  
Hearing his moans killian came again inside of Thandril. He didn't move his hips the cum just shot out in jets into the man further coating his insides.  
Thandril kept going, he could feel the hot fluid building up.  
"Oh gods please stop." killian cried he was so sensitive now working on orgasm number three.  
Thandril's walls began to clamp down on killian's cock, he slowed down not wanting it to end early. He slid up and down on killian's erection.  
"I want it so bad killian, oh you have no idea." he moaned in his ears.  
Killian was at full salute every time Thandril moaned or begged him and he knew it.  
Thandril went faster feeling him fully hardened again. Killian's hair was stuck to his forehead from the activities.  
"Having you inside has been the most pleasure I've ever had." Thandril moaned.  
"Would you like to have me on a leash so you could just bend me over anywhere you like and take me?" Thandril added. The thought of that made killian so hard.  
"Oh god, oh ah!" killian moaned feeling his orgasm spark again, he spilled over and over inside of Thandril.  
"That's it, feed it into me." Thandril moaned slamming his body down hard on killian, sweating all over wanting his release, there was so much cum between them slicking his hole.  
"Thandril please, I can't." killian pleaded his body was done.  
Thandril continued to ride him wanting it harder.  
"Oh no honey sometimes you have to lose control, give in." Thandril replied.  
"Please." killian stated.  
Thandril got closer to killian's ear whispering.  
"My words exactly, please. Just a little more, for me?" Thandril said sweetly into his ear.  
Killian broke his hands free from Thandril's grabbing him by the hips he turned him around sitting up on his knees, he forced his face into the mattress holding his ass high in the air.  
He shoved his cock deep inside of Thandril, trying to make a point.  
He withdrew hard and slammed back in.  
Killian held Thandril down by the back of his neck driving into his thin body. He pulled his cock out and forced it in harder each time making Thandril moan incoherently into the mattress.  
Killian put a hand on the small of Thandril's back and pushed him closer to the bed, lowering his body.  
Killian went deeper into the man, who was writhing beneath him. Thandril had his hands fisted in the sheets crying aloud.  
Killian pumped his cock harder and deeper into Thandril's tight hole wanting him to feel ever inch of his cock.  
He leaned over Thandril's body his mouth kissing his neck, he could feel Thandril tense up.  
Killian slipped a hand around Thandril's throat while holding his hip fucking him harder, pounding his body.  
"This is what you wanted right, to loose control. You like me using your body?" killian asked.  
"Yes oh god yes, I'm so close, oh god!" Thandril cried.  
Killian could feel how close he was, he held the man still as he continued to take him from behind.  
Killian opened his mouth and placed it on Thandril's neck sinking his teeth into his flesh marking him.  
His blood was so sweet it flowed into his mouth. He slammed into him harder he knew it was only second's now.  
"Killian! Oh god killian!" Thandril screamed cumming hard onto the sheets, burying his face into the pillow screaming more moans.  
Killian followed immediately, the pressure was too much, he spilled for a fourth time holding his cock completely still while he deposited his seed into the form beneath him.  
They stayed locked for several moments, killian slipped his manhood out of Thandril's used body and laid on his back staring at the ceiling, his stomach hurt.  
Thandril crawled over to him, he was on cloud nine he felt so good.


End file.
